The Times
by Silversun XD
Summary: I figure that I would set this out there for my actual story so that there wouldn't be any confusion. I hope you will like this revise trip in the past for Kamisama Hajimemashita! This story and the following will be based on the manga! I own nothing, unfortunately!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: To Start Over

I strolled along the familiar path in a daze. My large raven colored ears and fluffy tail twitched. My black and blue kimono fluttered in the light breeze. Ever since the jewel reentered my body and disintegrated, I was slowly, agonizingly slowly, turning into a kitsune, a shadow kitsune to be specific. The damned jewel even took away my miko abilities! I could no long become a miko of the village, so I watched over it and protected it from any stray malicious youkai.

I stopped in front of the Goshinboku. Many years have passed; my human friends have died leaving their children or successors. Kirara stayed to be with Sango and Miroku's descendants, to watch over them. Sesshomaru rules the western kingdom with Jaken, his ever loyal servant. Shippo is studying at the Fox Inn I graduated in to learn the basics of my new abilities. Inuyasha disappeared in the northern region to stop the rumored massacres by two supposedly very powerful demons and hasn't returned.

I leaned my forehead against the bald spot in the bark where Inuyasha was once pinned to. 250 years has passed and no letter or sign of return has come from my best friend. I pray to the Goshinboku, even when I'm a wild kistune. Inari-sama had proposed to me a position of being one of her messengers, but to do so would have to change me into a white fox. I did not want to change myself. I did not want to bend to anyone's rule anymore! So, I refused polity, and Inari-sama gave me a pitying look before leaving, saying that her offer still stands.

Small droplets of salty tears dribbled down my moon light skin. I cry for my missing companion, my deceased human friends, and for my own weakness. I want to become stronger, to learn what other abilities I have other than illusions and leaf tricks. Warmth surrounded me as a male of great power embraced me from nowhere. My eyebrows nit when I smell the Goshinboku on him. I opened my previously shut eyes to stare into wood brown eyes. I blinked as he smiled at me sadly and held me tighter. His long moss green, silky hair tickled my nose.

He felt so familiar. I leaned into him, embracing his comfort and warmth. I felt him start to pet my knee long mane of fluffy soft raven hair. I calmed down and actually start to purr when he scratched behind my ears tenderly. I was becoming drowsy.

"Kagome"

His voice was a deep tenor. I liked it, but I pulled away to look at the familiar and unfamiliar man. I nodded for him to continue while rubbing my eyes to stay awake.

"Kagome, do you really wish to become stronger?"

I eyed him warily, but nodded again more firmly. I heard him chuckle. I blushed. I felt like I was a child again.

"You don't have to be so wary around me Kagome. You have known me your whole life, Goshinboku. I am also a lesser God of Time. I can help you start fresh to grow stronger, but I want you to do so further back in time, 2 500 years or so. I, myself, will not be manifested in that time, but it was a slow process. You will be able to live and grow within this time, so will you go?"

I stared into his sad and comforting eyes, but I had already made up my mind.

"Yes, thank you Goshinboku"

I smiled a real smile. It had been 125 years since it had reached my eyes.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Kagome's __age_: 266 years old

As of right now and future chapters, I will be stating Kagome's age at the end of each chapters. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Journey

I opened my eyes to my scan my surroundings. I looked in front of me where Goshinboku _should_ be. In its place was a patch of grass. That patch of grass looked like it was waiting. I smiled. I turned away and started my journey.

I headed eastward. I strode through a prospering youkai market/village. It surprised me initially, but I guess with humans still developing, youkai ruled the lands in relative peace. Absently, I checked my pockets when I saw the stalls full of trading goods. I knew that I had no money, but it was habit. To my surprise, I felt a fairly large and full coin purse. My eyelids lowered as I sighed. I pulled my hand out without taking out the purse. I'll need to check it in private before I buy anything. Casually, I stepped into the forest on the edge of the market.

Now that I have the privacy, I need to check my coin purse. I had found 300 gold coins within it. I didn't have anything else on my person when I checked, so I reenter the market again to browse the shops. So far I had gathered a sturdy pack, a dark cloak to cover my small frame and a simple dark blue umbrella. On a whim, I got a free paper fan. It was dark blue with black butterflies decorating it.

For fun, I flicked my wrist and opened it to cover my mouth and to hide my drool. I breathed deep to smell the delicious smell of cooked food when I entered the food market. Youkai of all kinds talked, ate, and just having a good time. Some youkai children ran around, playing. I smiled.

I stood in line for some dumplings. Suddenly, a small rabbit youkai child crashed into my legs and fell down. I looked down passed my nose and fan to stare at the now frightened child. Things and people seemed to have frozen in their spots, watching. I bent down to look at him in the eye on his level. I folded my fan to reveal my soft smile. The child and everyone seemed to relax and go on with their doings.

"Are you alright little one? You fell down rather harshly."

He blushed when I tapped his nose with the edge of my fan. He was so adorable. He nodded shyly. I stood up and offered my clawed hand. He gratefully placed his small paw in my hand. With ease, I lifted him up. It was my turn to get dumplings. I bought two shares. I turned to the child, who had not left yet but seemed to be looking for something.

"Now, young one," I stared and his attention landed back on me, "Will you promise to view your surrounding more carefully when you play?"

He blushed and smiled when he confirmed it to me. I smiled more and gave him my other share.

"Now, go on and find your friends and family."

I waved at him when he left. I tucked my fan into my pocket, so I could free my hand to eat. I traveled out of the village while nibbling on my treats.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 1 250 years later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Many things have happened in those years, I have learned how to control my, midnight blue to black, fox fire. I can burn a great many things, even ordinary red fire. I have learned to shadow travel by accident around 400 years ago. It was a skill that had its risks, but is very effective and useful. In the shadow realm that I can travel through, I could store stuff in my own shadow. I also had teachers of all kinds throughout those years. I even met Sesshomaru and his father 300 years ago

I now have a reputation after I learned all that I could from my teachers and being associated with such high up youkai. I was mostly feared since most of the rumors are from my battles since those are more popular than my actual being and personality. I was also able to earned fourth tail from all my training. The legend of the youkai fox getting his or her 9th tail over a thousand years is only true if you train really hard for all those years. I have mostly been learning different arts and gaining information. I mean, I am already so powerful with 1 to 4 tails.

At the moment, I am returning from the main land* I have been traveling for 175 years now. My cloak was serving its purpose in obscuring my identity when I entered a small village. I am currently in a tea house to rest and to calmly sip tea and munch on treats. I listened to the surroundings and rumors. I almost did not like what I was hearing. I glanced at the door when it dramatically opened. I felt my right eyebrow twitch when a white fox swaggered in and calmly strode towards me.

Inari-sama of this time had sent me messengers over the years and now the newest messenger has come to this establishment to find me. The male white fox messenger sat across from me, gaining stares from the already weary folk of the tea house. I felt myself lightly scowl at his arrogance. I had hardened over the years, so a cold mask was almost always present now on my face. My personality might have sharped, but I am still basically the same. He sent me a nod, his own professional mask on despite his obvious pleasure of being the center of attention.

"Kagome-dono?"

I lowered my eyelids and narrowed my gaze. I twitched my ears to make my hood fall to my shoulders. I flicked my wrist to unfold my metal fan before he could get a clear look at my face. I had made it myself. It was carefully crafted with youkai materials and a few of my claws to be durable, strong, light, and mine. I had colored it black with pale sakura blossoms and petals. It covered my pale red lips to hide my slight frown. I nodded for him to continue when he just stared at me. He cleared his throat with a barely concealed blush. I did not like his expression.

"I have come bearing a message from my Lady Inari. She wishes for you to become her subordinate. When you are willing, you shall be turned into a white fox youkai to start your new position. It is an honor to be offered to work for our Lady and mistress."

After hearing his last sentence, I lowered my fan and scowled at him. The tea house was steadily getting warmer as my irritation at his arrogance sky rocketed. He seemed shocked. I struck him with my fiery glare. It took me all my discipline and knowing his position from killing him then and there.

"I am sorry to inform you that this Kagome shall politely refuse _your_ Lady Inari. I have no intention of serving anyone. Now, please leave so that I may continue in peace."

I flicked open my fan again, and l stared out the window, clearly and rudely dismissing him. I heard him huff and leave. I called over my servant for the afternoon to bring me more tea and snacks. She seemed so terrified when she jumped and scurried around for my order. When she came back, she nervously placed my order down in front of me and took my empty cup and plate. I noticed she was shaking.

I lowered my fan, and I gave her a gentle smile. My eyes softened and held a gentle flame compared to raging fires from earlier. She stared at me in wonder.

"I am sorry for that small commotion. Thank you for your service. I would like to pay after I finish."

"Oh! Yes, thank you for coming!"

She bowed, and I smiled. I gave her a tip for her service. I left afterwards to find somewhere I can dwell and train. But before that, I want to meet back up with Sesshomaru again. He is just too adorable as a kid in these times!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

*footnote: China was called the mainland in those times, I think.

_Kagome's __age_: 1,516 years old


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tomoe

For the next 25 annoying years I have trained myself, that infuriating white fox came to visit me frequently. At first, he said, it was on orders to persist on the offer. Now he was using it as an excuse to just come and see me. I learned on the very second meeting that his name was Tobi, without asking. I had made sure that those meetings were _always __away_ from my den. About 15 years ago, I had finally asked why he even bothered seeing me so often when his task was no longer considered.

He surprised me when he said he wanted to get to know me, and he intended to mate me. I was irritated at his arrogance and made sure that it was known. He didn't come back for a week afterwards. *snicker* 10 years after that he still persist after me. That was when I noticed he started to slowly fall from the divine, 5 years ago. I admittedly did not want to see him fall, so I gave him one night in a cheap Inn in a rash decision to help him get over me.

It was that same night that I noticed he already fell days before. When I stopped him from putting his mating mark on me, his eyes turned red and furious. Before he could do anything, I killed him. I bathed to get his scent and blood off of me like the others. Although, they usually leave in the morning alive, well, most of them anyhow.

It was the next day when I was burning his body and the soiled bedding, that I noticed I had a developing life within me. Usually, it was frowned upon for females to have a child before they mate, but with my reputation and status within the youkai society, it wouldn't be a problem. I am powerful with 4 tails; I have vast amount of knowledge, and many connections. So, I decided to keep the child within me.

I made preparations in my den to welcome the unborn child into the world. I stored food. In my time of preparation, it had become autumn. It was the end of spring when I laid with Tobi. That was my time of year, so I expected it since I started to bleed during that time in the bed. I was half way into my pregnancy with my child by the time it was winter. It would be born in the coming summer.

I came to a town to hire a couple of fox hand maids. I had enough food for all of us. The days passed slowly as my belly swelled. Any youkai who dared to provoke me met an untimely end when I went out to walk or relieve myself. The hand maids were a good choice for when I could not do much on my own later on. I soon had to revert to my fox form throughout the rest of my pregnancy. I wagged my 4 tail as I felt my baby kick.

When it came time for my labor, it was early summer. After hours of pain and contractions, it was finally over. The baby was a boy. He had Tobi's silvery white fur. His whines for air were high pitched as I could hear when half of my hand maids swept him away to get him all cleaned up. I panted tiredly when the rest of my handmaids helped clean me up. When he returned cleaned, I curled around him as he suckled. I tried to think of a name for him, but my tired mind could not think of one. I absently licked his downy soft fur when I smelled the handmaids on him. He is mine. He was my beautiful fox pup.

Then I suddenly remembered the archers I trained with in Inu no Toshio's palace when I would most frequently see puppy-form-Sesshomaru running about in his mischievous stage. Their arm bands had a tomoe on them. The fond memories I have then helped me decide on this babe's name. That and my fox pup look so beautiful at the moment that he could look like a girl.

"This child's name shall be Tomoe from my fond memories."

I smiled as much as I could in my fox form at Tomoe. I will take care of this child and watch him grow.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In 3 days, Tomoe opened his eyes to show me his smoky blue eyes. He had my eyes. Mimi, my only hand maid left to help me out in food and babysitting, set about in a happy flurry, cooing over my son. Tomoe only focused on me and whined for my attention. I nuzzled him with happy tears in my eyes.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

6 months passed and now he is teething and trotting around my den. I listened to his yips and barks as I walked in with fresh food and more money. I had caught a large wild boar and gathered wild vegetables and herbs in the straw basket on my back. After dropping off the food in the area known to be the kitchen, I hopped over the straw fence I weaved to keep Tomoe from wondering in and hurting himself.

I strode in his room to see what he was up to. He was teething on a large strip of leather. His ears twitched and he looked up at me with the most adorable grin ever! His fluffy soft tail thumped on the ground before wagging in the air as he sprinted to me. I saved him the trouble by scooping him up and cuddling him to me. Mimi just smiled serenely.

"Oh, Tomoe! You are just too adorable! Mimi, I brought home some food. Would you mind preparing it for tonight? I'll play with Tomoe, so he'll be tired for bed afterwards."

"Not at all"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Another year went by and he learned to morph into his humanoid form. Afterwards, he crawled towards me gurgling first word, "Mama". I was so surprised at how happy I was to hear him say that. I rested my forehead to his and nuzzled his cheek with mine. His skin tone was the same as mine. Tomoe may have his father's fur color and gender, but he is looking to take after me.

I placed him on the floor next to the table, so I could finish up dinner. Mimi was dismissed with her pay and good tidings. As a common fox youkai who had lived long, she was getting old in the past years.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When I taught him basic principles and common tongue, I let him go hunting with me. Later, I took him to the kind youkai town that was nearest to our den.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Many years, about 700 years in fact, have gone by and I have aged little, but my son, Tomoe, has grown into a young man and will have his aging will slow extremely. This was about the time he leaves his mother's den. I was leaving as well to travel the world on my fox fire, maybe find a mode of transportation while I'm at it, and Tomoe with also travel around to get a feel of the world, form his own opinions, and learn new things. I taught him almost everything I know already. Hopefully, he will train to gain his 9 nine tails like I hope to have. Right now my 6 other tails were hidden so not to get too uncomfortable in my kimonos. I only show one of my tails now-a-days. So far, Tomoe had only earned his first tail. He may be powerful enough to go against a god, even with one tail, but he will need his other tails as well.

I sealed my den and admired what a handsome man my son has turned into. I smiled and hugged him. My head can now only reach his chest. I wanted to blubber, but I don't want our parting sad since we will, hopefully, meet up again. I let him go reluctantly and watched him head off. I used my foxfire to fly off to where Goshinboku would be.

I landed in the woods. I looked for him, but in the patch of grass I saw in the beginning of my journey was a young tree. I smiled and had an idea. I used one of its leaves to cast an illusion on myself to look human. I traveled to the beginnings of a village where, as a human and further in the future, I will meet Kaede. I went to a small newly build shrine and asked for some sacred water under the disguise that I was going to pour it over a grave of someone dear to me. They relented at my crocodile tears and gave me a good sized vial of blessed water.

I trekked to the young Goshinboku and poured the blessed water around it, careful not to spill any on my hands for it would burn. I smiled and watched the soil thirstily drink the water. I turned with a goodbye for now and walked over to where a stone well was situated, releasing my illusion. It was full of water that would soon dry up and the stone replaced with wood. A breeze flowed around my knee calf length hair. I breathed and left towards the mainland to start my journey around the world. A young ghostly boy materialized with messy moss green hair and wood brown eyes. He waved enthusiastically from beside the tree as I flew around the clouds.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 525 years later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I touched down next to the dry wooden well, hiding my aura until I could feel my younger presence disappear. I scanned my surroundings. It was refreshing to be home again. I walked through the foliage to see Goshinboku standing there in his godly form, a young man with wildly long moss green hair, wood brown eyes, and trim build in a simple brown male kimono. I smiled as he gazed at me and my shown 18 tails admiringly. Since I have lived further and age slower than any fox youkai, I was given the privilege to gaining more tails as I lived and trained.

I have age a couple more years physically since he last saw me. Instead of a young 16 year old looking newbie fox, I am mid 20s looking experienced fox. I nodded towards him. I flicked open my metal fan for him to see. He gave an amused smile. I grinned and turned to the north. With my summoned fox fire cloud, I glided to the northern region. I had my 18 tails merge into two, nine tails per one large fluffy tail.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Kagome's __age_: 2,766 years old


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: You're in Love?

I glided over the remains of a village. I frowned behind my fan. I descended. I landed on the ground with a rustle of ashes around my feet. My black fighting kimono with pale sakura flowers and petals repealed the ashes and dirt to stay clean. I frowned further when the swipe of my fan, the large gust of wind revealed to me the remains of bones and skeletons of burned down huts.

I closed my eyes to concentrate on the essence of the ruined village. A tear slipped past my guard when I followed the feeling to Inuyasha's remains. With a glow, Tessaiga appeared in front of me. Great sorrow swallowed me as I hugged close the old rusted sword. I was surprised it didn't burn me with its barrier. I thought of the distant memories of Inuyasha. I have technically lived for about 2 766 years. With respect, I tied the scabbard to my belt. With sadness and regret, I floated up into the cold clouds to search for Tomoe.

His essence was fainter that the one who burned the village, but if I can find him, then I will be able to get some answers. The sun turned down for the moon as I flew through the air to a large estate. I landed in front of the door. I wanted to knock, but I just flared my aura to see if he would react. The door flew open, and I was bear hugged.

"Mother"

I hugged him just as tightly. I hadn't realized just how much I had missed him. When we let go, I reached for his ear and tugged on it painfully. He yelped and whined. He stared at me confusedly.

"You have some explaining to do as to what happened in the centuries I was gone."

He looked uncomfortable at my irritable, disappointed, _and angry_ look. Instead, he led me inside to talk and introduce me to someone. That someone is a human woman with bandaged eyes. She has paused in eating her meal to face us in our general direction. I phased over to kneel next to her. I lightly gripped her chin to make her face me. She flinched and tried to pull back. I gripped tighter.

"My, to be hurt in your eyes, it must be painful. I have knowledge of healing. If you will allow me, I shall see what I can do for your eyes if they are not too far gone."

"Who are you? Where's Tomoe?"

"I am Tomoe's mother, Kagome. Tomoe is right here."

She seemed to have relaxed and stiffen even further. I let her go. Tomoe was by her side once I stood and strode off to the side.

"Are you ok?"

"I am fine. I am Yukiji. It is a pleasure to meet you Kagome. Please take care of me"

I flicked open my fan and stared at Yukiji as she bowed in my general direction. I could tell she only meant some of what she said. I could tell Tomoe was displeased with me when he showed me to a room for the nights I will be remaining here.

Later that evening with Tomoe behind the closed shoji door, I took a look at Yukiji's eyes. I frowned and peered closer. I sat back as I applied a salve I made from the herbs I carried, around her eyes, careful not to get in her eyes. I watched her flinched when my claw glazed over her skin. I sighed as I wrapped the bandage around her head.

"I am sorry to say that there is not much hope to regain your eyesight."

She just tilted her head forward in acceptance. I had listened to Tomoe's story. He was love with a human woman. He had shown me the hair stick that held their promise of marriage and mating. It was faint, but I did smell a human woman on it, just not this one. I also smelt that this Yukiji is pregnant, but if her currant grief and stress is going to continue, it would restrict her child from growing. I wondered why Tomoe hadn't noticed yet. Their scents should be obvious.

I felt Tomoe leave. I sighed again. I looked at Yukiji.

"You are not the Yukiji that Tomoe fell for," I stated. She stiffened as well as flinch.

"I can smell that you are not the 'Yukiji' I smell from Tomoe's hair stick, but I can understand why you want Tomoe's protection. You are pregnant. If it had been any man other than Tomoe, you would probably not be safe for as long as you will be with Tomoe."

"Will you throw me out for lying?"

I took a good look at her. She is strong, but it too weak to sustain for long in this world.

"No, I won't. You are in need, but do not worry for Tomoe over hearing this for he has left for the moment before I started this talk. I will heal you to the best of my abilities in the meanwhile you will remain with us."

"Why? Why would you do such for a human?"

"Because, I can. That and I care for the unborn child. I am a mother. I want you to know the joys of having a child. Now, you need some rest. If your grief and stress continues, the baby will not grow."

The following months have been peaceful, but Yukiji's baby did not grow. Her health declined as well in spite of my skills. She is dying and only has until next summer. When the end of autumn came around, Tomoe raided the Sea King's palace for his eye. It was the only medicine that could save her now. That evening when Tomoe rushed in yelling the young woman's name, it startled me. I left to give them time alone. When I came back with some water, I found a younger girl and divine snake in the room.

The snake stood between me and the girl next to Yukiji. Before I could demand their business, I could smell the girl. I remembered her scent on Tomoe's hair stick. I relaxed slightly. The snake seemed confused but didn't let up his guard. The girl looked at me in recognition, but I do not know her. At closer inspection, she looked a lot like Yukiji.

"Girl, who are you? What is your purpose? Did you come back for Tomoe?"

The girls nodded and proceed to give the medicine to Yukiji. Both woman and girl relaxed, but the snake was angry for some reason. I suddenly remembered why the girl's clothes seemed to be so strange. The distant memory of the 20th century clothing style surfaced. She must have time traveled. They disappeared before I could ask them anymore questions.

I put my curiosity aside for now to tend to the unconscious Yukiji. When Yukiji woke, she didn't seem to realize I was in the room when she murmured something curious. So the girl's name was Nanami? I will have to remember it. I also felt a tainted presence outside with Tomoe, but it had long gone by now with Tomoe coming back in.

It is the beginning of spring now and Yukiji was brought over to the village that Tomoe had the women make Yukiji's meals, since I refused to make any. The women needed whatever's left food. Over the weeks, Yukiji's child bloomed within her, giving the soon to be mother a healthy big belly. I went along to give support. My illusion had me as an older woman to look the part of Tomoe's human mother, silvery gray hair, wrinkles, and all. It would be as I would have looked if I were to have been still human in old age.

I observed Yukiji as she interacted with the other women. She looked happier and more at peace. Tomoe noticed this as well. I helped with the preparations and acted as the old croon as I was supposed to. I smelled smoke and heard the conversation beyond the wall. I was a bit sad and pitying, but before I could dwell on it, Yukiji went into labor.

I went over to the reentered Tomoe to calm his fears and to move him outside. I patted his back and rubbed soothing circles. It was morning and Yukiji's cries have not ceased. Tomoe worried over the time.

"Oh, calm down Tomoe! The birthing process is a varied time for each woman. When I was in labor with you, I took a full day-"

I had to sputter a laugh at his uncomfortable and doomed expression. I smiled and ruffed the crown of his head between his ears. He relaxed. We entered when the women gave the alright. Tomoe worried over Yukiji's sleeping form. I was given the baby after she was shown to Tomoe. It was a girl. I cooed over the cute baby. I partly listened to their explanation about how humans and some youkai all grow up. I looked at him and smiled.

"Would you like to hold her?"

When he took the babe from me, I instructed him how to hold her properly. He looked at the baby softly and came to the realization that babies were fragile, especially human babes in youkai hands

Later that day, he left. He was probably going in search of that fallen god.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Kagome's __age_: 2,767


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Tragedy and the Years

It happened when I slipped out to hunt for food for the village. I smelt blood. I dropped the food in the forest to run faster. When I got there, I was too late. I could see Tomoe on the other side of the clearing. The villagers in the crops were dead. Some of the crops were on fire. My eyes found and stared at Yukiji's bloody and battered body in sorrow. Hearing her dying words on the ground at the feet of the unknown youkai, I teared up in rage. But, I let Tomoe take to fight the youkai while I picked up Yukiji's body and ran.

I dashed between the trees. I stared ahead as droplets of salty water escaped my eyes. She was so cold. I suddenly tripped. I spun in the air so I would take the brunt of the impact. Her limbs moved like a doll's. I choked back a sob. I turned to have her lying on her back. I kneeled next to her and shakily placed Yukiji's hands folded in front of her. I cover my face with my hands and sobbed. I ignored her blood on my hands as my tears obscured my vision.

I set about burying her body under a nearby sakura tree barehanded. When Tomoe finally came covered in blood, he collapsed in my embrace. I squeezed him tight, ignoring the squish of his blood stained and torn clothes. He cried on my shoulder as I cried on his. I was jolted in shock when he grunted in pain. I took a closer look at his face to see a curse forming on him. I held him tighter. He only had 7 more days to live.

"No, no, please don't leave me! Tomoe! You have so much longer to live!"

I cried harder. I didn't have any abilities to help him, not since the Shikon Jewel. I picked him up and carried him on my back as I flew back to our estate. I laid him down on his futon. I made sure he would stay before dashing back out. I rocketed through the sky to get to the Fox Inn were Shippo was studying. Seeing him outside with his class, I snatched him up and cried into his neck. He struggled for a while until he recognized that it was me. I stood up with Shippo in my arms. I gave his teacher the 'family crisis' excuse before flying away. I could hear his shocked yelped as we flew through the sky. He kept shouting questions.

We landed in the court yard, but I couldn't feel him anymore. I let down Shippo before I phased throughout the house, searching in vain. I ran back to Shippo. I collapsed to my knees, gasping. I haven't been out of breath for centuries.

"He's not here anymore!"

"Who is not here anymore? What is going on Kagome?! Why do you look older?"

I finally looked at him and calmed down. He didn't know. Of course, he doesn't know. He wasn't with me. I tried to smile.

"I'm sorry Shippo for confusing you. I'll tell you once we get inside."

So, I began my tale. It was evening when I got to right now. I was exhausted, so we moved to my room. He was in awe of me now. When it clicked that he had an older brother, he got so excited, but sad when heard that in 6 days' time he was going to die. It was morning now. I wasn't as rested as I would have liked, but I must find Tomoe. I sat up, but Shippo laid me back down.

"You need your rest mama. I'm sure you will find Nii-sama quickly if you are fully rested."

I couldn't argue his point so I closed my eyes. Sleep came instantly. When I woke next fully rested, Shippo told me that I had been asleep for 3 days. I panicked and hastily fixed my appearance. I scooped up Shippo and we started to search. It took 2 days to find him. It was his last day. I descended quickly. Once I touched the earth, it stung. It was holy area, but I didn't care. Shippo stayed hidden in my hair as I rushed at Tomoe.

"Tomoe! There you are! Why did you leave?! I was so worried about you!"

I hugged him close. He didn't resist. He was limp in my embrace.

"See, there are people who care about you. Let me help you."

I looked to the god. Hope shined with in me again.

"Can you really help him? Please, please save my son!"

The god, Mikage, took us inside to start the process. He couldn't take away the curse, but he able to make Tomoe forget it as to nullify it until we could find a way to get rid of it. In exchange, Tomoe will become Mikage's familiar. I thanked Mikage so many times as I sobbed.

Until Tomoe is fully better, I won't tell Tomoe that he has a younger brother.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Tomoe was well enough after some odd months, I told him a little of my past and of Shippo. He only scratched his much shorter hair and said that it fit me too much. I smiled as he reluctantly welcomed Shippo as his little brother in gruff brotherly way. A few days later, Shippo left to attend his schooling that he missed. I also left for a couple of years to strengthen some ties I have in the Western Kingdom. After I secured a spot for Shippo to work there and sending a letter telling him of this news and that I will visit often, I returned to Mikage's Shrine.

I sat in front of Mikage and formally asked if I could be his second familiar. He was surprised and shocked, but he didn't mind since I could handle Tomoe a bit better and that I didn't mind humans. I wondered how my Tomoe could change so much in those centuries I was traveling. The contract was sealed, and Tomoe freaked out when he walked in on the sealing. In the years, he mellowed out.

It has been 480 years since then. Right now, Tomoe was doing his chores. I was bringing Mikage some tea and was about to give it to him when a young girl dashed out of nowhere and landed in Mikage's lap. I was going to politely remove her from Mikage, but I froze when she said she found a way to break the curse on Tomoe. Mikage was able snap me out of it. I placed the tray with his cooling tea on the solid stone bench to latch onto the girl's arms.

"You can help Tomoe? How? Please, help him!"

"Slow down Kagome and please release her arm. You're startling and scaring the poor girl!"

I immediately let go and apologized. When Mikage asked for her story, I listened. But, a nagging feeling told me I knew her name. Then I remembered. I smiled. I guess I will give her my blessing later, when I know her properly to know if she will be my daughter-in-law. She did have Tomoe's intended mark on the right side of her neck.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Kagome's __age_: 3,246

_Kagome's __physical age_: late 20s, early 30s

_Kagome's __number of tails_: 27 tails, *3 large fluffy tails*

*for comfort, 9 tails each merge into one large fluffy tail*

Thank you all for reading and reviewing! XD

**Xxxxxxxxx ~ **_**IMPORTANT**_ **~ xxxxxxxxX**

Now, for my next story where I will be inserting the Kagome from _this story_ with the modified manga, I want to know if you still want to have Nanami's POV or Kagome's POV telling the story.

**Review on this chapter for one vote each**


End file.
